custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Pyran
"Once you pass into my domain, your very being bends to my will, and your very essence belongs to me!" -Pyran to Tasorin, Into the dark. Pyran is a sinister and very powerful Makuta. He is the commander of a higher class of Makuta that wield elemental powers. He was created along with his fellow Makuta 200,000 years ago. He stayed on Bara Magna along with some of the other Makuta before the great cataclysm. He is know for placing difficult tests for his opponents. Biography: Pyran was created along with the other ninety-nine makuta several thousand years ago. When he was given the choice to either live in the Mata Nui robot, or to live on Spherus Magna, he choose to live on Spherus Magna. He spent thousands of years building a tower-like fortress that he could call home, and he built it on top of a mountain, and the mountain has since been called Mt. Pyran. After he finished the tower he took up residence in it he created a means to see across the universe and to communicate with other Makuta, and then he began to create Rahi like the rest of his breed. He dwelt in peace for eons, until he received communication from Teridax, saying that they had almost succeeded in taking over the Mata Nui robot, they were going put him in a coma. Teridax told him to prepare a suit of armor identical to his armor, just in case things took a turn for the worst. Pyran had grow bitter in his seclusion and agreed to do so. One day not long after that, Pyran summoned all of the Makuta that remained on Spherus Magna to him and together they preformed a rite, and through some malcomformity in these Makuta, (Perhaps due to their exposure to the twin suns of Bara Magna, and not being inside a giant robot.) granted them elemental powers. Pyran gained the power of fire, and a darker, more secret ability. He could now project his spirit, (similarly to a kanohi Iden) outside his body, it would solidify into a replica of Pyran, however, he was invincible in this form. He has kept this power secret for many years. One day, Pyran discovered that he could sense when Toa of fire were made, he didn't know what that meant, but he decided to investigate for himself. So he projected his spirit into the Mata Nui robot, and he sent word to Makuta Keera, and told him to try to run experiments on matoran, to see if he could change them to shadow matoran, since Pyran was senior to Keera, he obeyed. A few years passed and Pyran noticed a Ta-matoran had become a toa, and he went to investigate, and he met Tasorin, then a Toa, who had been one of Keera's test subjects, and seeing a possible ally, trained him in the element of fire. The whole time, Pyran made no mention of his purpose or of himself. After Tasorin had learned all that Pyran could teach him, he left, and Pyran retreated back to Bara Magna. Years later, Tasorin sent a Toa of Earth named Terras to him, and asked Pyran to train her in combat, Pyran agreed, and he soon sent word to Keera once more, and told him to begin to run his experiments on matoran again. Tasorin instantly noticed and sent Terras to investigate, and she was victorious over Keera, but Pyran pushed her into a wormhole to Bara Magna while he was invisible. Pyran kept to himself after that, spending close to a hundred thousand years in solitude. When Teridax brought the Mata Nui robot to Bara Magna, Pyran saw that Tasorin was among the Toa that left the robot. When the battle was over, the spare suit of armor that Pyran had crafted came to life and claimed to be Teridax. Pyran hid Teridax away until he could recover his strength, and he saw that Tasorin and his brother Lithal were exiting the system of caves just a few miles from his tower, and he sent one of his strongest creations: the Raektor, to test them. Tasorin vanquished the beast and it began to follow him around, seeing Tasorin as it's new master. More coming soon, (Otherwise there would be spoilers.) ''Trivia:'' *Pyran was Toa Tasorin's first Makuta MOC. *His sword is covered in deadly poison that can only be cured by the root of the Kya lily. *He is also Tasorin's arch-nemesis. Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta